Generally electrical generator sets comprise a prime mover (usually a gasoline-powered internal combustion engine), fuel tank, an alternator, controls and other electronics all supported on a base frame. Such configurations are usually not well suited for placement in exposed unprotected outdoor locations, because prolonged exposure to the environment and the exhaust gas from the generator itself may result in damage to the generator set and its components, and degrade the operation of the generator. Furthermore, the noise emitted from the generator is considerable and thus should be attenuated, particularly when the generator set is intended to be used in built-up areas.
In an effort to safeguard the generator and attenuate the noise, some generator set manufacturers provide a purpose-designed enclosure for the generator. The enclosure may help to protect the generator against direct exposure to outside conditions, such as rain and other increment conditions. Thus, the enclosure enables the generator set to be placed in almost any environmental conditions, at desired locations. Typically, the generator enclosures available in the market are made of some metallic compounds, such as steel. Further, such enclosures may need to be removed from the base frame to enable the generator housed inside, to be accessed, for example, for repair and maintenance works.